<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Don't look." by imbxdateverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650977">"Don't look."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything'>imbxdateverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, FebuWhump2021, Graphic Description, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, prompt: "dont look"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Unfortunately, the bard was a human-sized misfortune and as soon as the beast had taken a whiff of him, it went immediately to attack.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Don't look."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: GRAPHIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay still." Geralt grunted at the animated bard and pressed harder on the makeshift bandage he put on Jaskier's stomach.</p><p>"You try and keep still when someone is sitting on you!" Jaskier grumbled annoyed.</p><p>"I'm not sitting on you and it's your fault I have to do this."</p><p>"You-" A groan stopped his train of thought as Geralt peeled back the bloodied cloth from Jaskier's wound and replaced it.</p><p>"You hate me, don't you?" Jaskier asked in his default dramatic manner and put his arm over his eyes.</p><p>"Stop being a baby." Geralt rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, "It got you deep. I'm going to have to sew it close."</p><p>"Fuck." Was all the eloquent bard could come up with at that point in time.</p><p>Normally, Jaskier wasn't squeamish but when it came to his own blood, he couldn't handle it very well and Geralt knew it.</p><p>"The bleeding has slowed down. I'm going to need you to look away." The witcher said as he reached for his bag to take out a thread and needle.</p><p>Without warning, Geralt pinched the wound closed with his fingers before putting the needle through Jaskier's skin and through the adjacent point, continuing as such until he reached the end of the large slash.</p><p>All the while, Jaskier was groaning in pain as he tried to squirm as little as possible, realising that what Geralt was doing needed stillness.</p><p>Once Geralt was done, he tightened the thread enough to keep blood from gushing out but not so mush as to hinder its healing process before tying it off and cutting the excess thread.</p><p>"It's done." He said.</p><p>"My saviour." Jaskier slurred out as he was losing consciousness.</p><p>Geralt let him sleep, knowing that the bard needed the rest while he went about gathering his items and making a fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>